


All I Want Is You (XMAS)

by ashleyblake



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake
Summary: based on Justin Bieber's Christmas song





	All I Want Is You (XMAS)

Sitting here, all alone  
Watching the snow fall  
Looking back at the days  
We threw them snow balls

Shawn sighed. It was December 15th, ten days before Christmas. He thought about this time of the year exactly a year ago. When Y/N was still here. When they were together. When he was truly happy.  
Y/N and Shawn were unstoppable. They were Hollywood’s couple. The fans adored them together, and Shawn was deeply in love with Y/N.  
I can’t believe  
I’m putting the tree all by myself  
Shawn’s heart gave a small jump when he picked up a peculiar red ornament from the box. It was an orb with a picture of Y/N and him together. He smiled at the memory. It was taken during a red carpet event, Y/N was grinning at the camera and Shawn had his hand on her waist, his eyes glued to her as if the cameras didn’t even exist.  
I need you  
And nobody else  
Shawn handed the ornament to Aaliyah who was in charge of the top of the tree. She frowned at him from on top of the ladder.  
“You want me to put this on?” she questioned.  
Shawn nodded intently. “Yes.”  
And I’m sorry dear  
If I pushed you away  
Another wave of guilt hit him. Your relationship ended 2 months ago. Shawn’s schedule was getting fuller and fuller and your time together was getting shorter and shorter. So, convincing himself you deserved more, Shawn ended it with you. What a fucking stupid move, he thought to himself.  
And I don’t care, if I don’t get anything  
All I need is you here right now  
“Yo Shawn what d’you want me to get ya this year?” Shawn’s dad walked into the living room.  
“Nothing.”  
“You don’t want anything?”  
I want Y/N, he thought. Honestly, he didn’t want anything else. He didn’t care if he was empty handed on Christmas, he just needed your presence. To speak to you again, to hear your voice, to feel you in his arms.  
But I know that All I Want Is You  
This christmas, this christmas, this Christmas  
Shawn picked up his phone and clicked your name. It rang a couple times before he heard your voice cheerily say: “Hey it’s Y/N! Please leave me a message, thanks!”  
“Hi um- Y/N this is Shawn. Shawn Mendes, that is. Um, I was wondering if maybe we can get together some time? Just to catch up and hang out like the good old days… Well, if you want to of course. Um anyway have a nice day!” He awkwardly said. It was like the first time he talked to you, he was stuttering like mad.  
To his surprise, his phone rang and he picked it up.  
“Hi Shawn, I just got your message. How are ya?” Your voice rang through the phone.  
“Y/N! Hi. Um I’m okay you?”  
“I’m alright yeah.”  
“So uh I was wond-dering if you’d like to go skating l-later today?” Shawn said. Skating was your first date ever with him.  
“I’d love to. Can you pick me up around 8?”  
“Of course. See you then, Y/N.”  
+  
He pulled up at your driveway. It has been 2 months since he’s been here at your house, although sometimes he’d absent-mindedly drive past it when he was missing you. He had a plan. You two would go skating at the little outdoor skating rink until the sky is pitch-black, then he’d take you to the café for hot cocoa, where you two first kissed.  
He rang the doorbell and you opened it. He let his mouth open slightly. He had forgotten how beautiful you were, how naturally stunning you always were.  
“Hi.” You smiled shyly at him. “Shall we go?”  
You two drove in his car to the little skating rink, chatting on what you’ve been up to in the past two months. Once you were there, you both laced up your skates and got onto the empty rink.  
“Remember when you taught me how to skate here?” You smiled.  
“Yes, I loved teaching you.” Shawn smiled. His first genuinely happy smile in two months.  
“Why is that?”  
“I got to hold your hand. I got to have you hold onto me as if your life depended on it. I got to know that you trusted me.”  
“Look Y/N. I can’t hide it anymore. These past 2 months have been actual hell without you. The minute after I broke up with you, I regretted it. I would wake up every morning hating myself for what I did to us, and to you. In every room full of people, I would feel so incredibly lonely knowing you weren’t mine anymore.” His voice cracked slightly. Shawn had been dying to tell you this for 2 whole months. “Please Y/N. I realized that I really can’t live without you. That my life is meaningless without you in it. Please. Give me another chance.”  
“Okay.” You smiled slightly at him. You missed him so much. And in the two months of separation, you never truly stopped loving him. He took you in his arms and hugged you. At last, your hearts were put at ease. You two were finally home. “I missed you too Shawn.” You said looking up to him.  
“I love you Y/N. And I don’t think I’m ever going to fall out of the love I have for you.” He said. Then his loving expression turned into a small smirk. “Oh and by the way, I also remember on that first date, that I totally beat you at a speed race.”  
You rolled your eyes and smirked back at him. “Is that a challenge Mendes?”  
You both skated as fast as you can to the other end of the rink. Chuckling too hard, you tripped and fell, bringing Shawn down with you. You two stayed lying on the ice together for a really long time.  
“I missed this. I missed you.” Shawn whispered, moving a piece of your hair behind your ear.  
You looked up into his hazel eyes and got lost in them, just like you used to. Utter happiness spread across you, having him back again. Shawn leaned his head down and planted a soft kiss on your lips.  
“I missed you too.” You said, smiling into the kiss. It felt great having his lips on yours once again.  
“Hey you know what else I remember from that first date of ours?” You asked him.  
“What?” He smiled.  
“You took me out for hot cocoa after skating.”  
Shawn’s smile got even bigger if it was possible. God, he had missed you. And now that he had you once more, he mentally promised himself that he would never, ever, let you go again.


End file.
